Chosen of Light (Update Version)
by Animegirlluver
Summary: A young girl steps out of her comfort zone and into the world. Oblivious to the dangers around her, it is hard for her to adjust to her new life as and Oracle Knight. Along the way, she is looking for someone and answers to her questions. Will she ever find what she looking for? -Book One of my Maria Curtiss Series- (I suck at summaries...-.-) -Pairings are to be add- (Spoilers!)
1. Prologue

AGL: Okay, sorry this took a while. School does take its toll and I have been slow on getting this done. So, to put less pressure on me, I decided that I will try to update once or twice a week with a new chapter. Since this is a fresh start on this story. I will post the prologue and chapter one in one day. Thank you to all who have stuck with me and I hope that you will continue supporting me. Now, without further ado, I present the new chapters of the Chosen of Light.

Prologue

* * *

><p>This world is a dark cruel place. Not many can escape from its clutches. Those who do eventually die alone. Yes, this world is nothing to sneeze at. I feel sorry for those being born into this world, oblivious to the dangers around them. I use to be just like them. I didn't know what dangers roamed outside the Curtiss Manor. I read every book I could find, hoping to at least satisfy my hungry for a taste of reality. However, it was pointless. It wasn't the same. Every night I prayed that my parents would finally let me roam outside these walls, and I eventually got what I asked for. But it was nothing like I expected. Sometimes I regret I'd ever asked for it...Or do I? Did I regret ever trying to escape several times and failing. Did I regret trying to find the answers I was looking for? I don't know...I just don't know...<p> 


	2. Chapter 1

The morning sun slowly rose over the horizon. Its beams shone through my window. I sighed as I closed my diary. Today was a very special day. I was extremely excited, but also a bit sad. Today was the day I was being sent off to train as an Oracle Knight. I couldn't believe it. It was like a dream come true. I was finally no longer going to be cooped up in this crumby, old manor. Everyday here was the same. I woke up, ate, went to school, ate, finished school, came home, did homework, ate, then went to bed. That same damn routine is enough to drive a person mad!

"Maria! Come on or you are going to miss the boat!" my mother called from down the hall.

"I'll be right there!" I shouted. I quickly placed my diary, along with some pencil, into my satchel bag. I grabbed my black leather jacket from off the bed and put it on over my coral pink dress (mind you, my mother made me wear it) along with my satchel bag, which was hanging from my right shoulder to my left hip. I almost tripped as I was walking and putting my boots on. My mother shook her head at me, while my father just laughed. I smiled at him with one of my cheesy grins.

My father and I have always been close. He was fun to be around. Sometimes, when Mother is not looking, he would let me sneak out for a bit. However, his plans never did work, and it ended in a scolding from Mother for both me and him. But later on we would secretly tease Mother and laugh it off like no tomorrow. I never really understood why they kept me here. These walls were meant to keep things out not in. Every time I asked Mother why I could never be out and about, she would always change the subject and give me work to do. It was annoying.

To tell you the truth, I never went out just because I was sick of being inside. I secretly was looking for something or rather someone. My brother. I never knew much about him, but I do know that Mother and Father talk about him constantly. I keep asking them about him, but they said, "It doesn't matter. He is dead." I was never satisfied with that answer. In fact, I despised it. Ever since I was seven (because that's when I first heard about him), I took it upon myself to find out about him. Who he was and why my parents wouldn't tell me about him.

I walked toward my parents and gave them a good, long hug. For some reason, I felt like I would never see them again. Even though they told me that they would come see me in three months (which is when my first set of training would end). I stepped outside and waved my final goodbye. As soon as I was a good distance away from the manor, I gave a loud shout of victory. I couldn't believe it! I was finally outside! I felt free! Ignoring the weird glances, I ran toward the docks.

The running was short lived, when I felt someone crash on top of me from behind. There was only one person who would do that.

"Hey Sam," a greeted in a painful tone. Damn, she was heavy.

"Hello, Mary~" she chirped. My eye twitched in annoyance at that name. I hated it when people called me that. It's not that I hate the name, but the fact that Mary isn't my name. Sam always seemed to call me that even though I tell her not to.

Sam has been my best friend since the 3rd grade. Since school was the only time I got to see people, I immediately tired to make friends every year. Finally, in the 3rd grade, an eccentric, redhead girl named Sammy came up to me. I remember the first thing that Sam had said to me, "Do you like ham sandwiches?" That one weird sentence started everything.

"Sam, I would appreciated it if you got off me," I almost growled. She immediately got off and gave me the biggest grin ever.

"Where are you going in such a rush, Mary?"

"I'm going to the docks. I have a boat to catch."

She gave me a confused look. She knew my parents never let me go anywhere without them. I sighed as I explained everything to her. Sam gave me a frown. I could tell she didn't want me to leave.

"You'll write, right?"

I nodded, "I promise."

* * *

><p>I sat cross-legged on the deck of the ship. The sea breeze felt nice on my skin. The smell of salt water filled the air. I gave a happy sigh. This was paradise. I didn't have a care in the world. Or so I thought. Little did I know what lied ahead. What dangers were lurking around, waiting to corner me like an animal. However, I didn't care. I was free and at the moment that was all that mattered. No more lessons on how to be a proper, young lady. No more stuff walls and boring quilting bees. It couldn't get much better than this. I completely forgot why I was even going to Daath. It was around lunch when the boat entered the port. Strange, exotic people got on and off the boat. The dock was as busy as ever. There was shouting and people pushing and shoving, trying to get to their boats. I stepped off my boat and onto the platform. As my foot touched the dock, my new life began. And that was when I met <em>him.<em> One of the biggest assholes on the planet.

* * *

><p><strong>AGL: Alright, small chapter. Updates will be slow as I have said before. However, I promise to update at least once a week. This is going to be similar to the original story just with some tweaks and tune ups here and there. Anyway, don't forget to follow and favorite if you like it. Reviews are appreciated! :) <strong>


End file.
